Description of the Core Service with Evidence of Need The purpose of the Mixed Methods Research Core is to strengthen the infrastructure for research methodology at the College of Nursing (CON), particularly for research related to end-of-life transitions and other complex, sensitive transitions research, such as moving to alternative domiciles with aging. Building capacity for conducting mixed methods research will benefit new investigators and experienced researchers alike. End-of-life research is inherently complex and contextually challenging; taking into account those dying, their families and friends, disease factors, biological and behavioral factors, home and health care environments, and multiple cultural contexts. Interactions among these dynamic factors all contribute to understanding the biologic, experiential, and behavioral phenomenon at end-of-life transitions. Mixed method designs are crucial to yielding a more complete understanding of end-of-life transitions while increasing the validity of the findings.1 The caveat, however, is that researchers, individually or as teams, must be skilled in multiple frameworks, research designs, and methods.